


Comforted

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor (band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella





	Comforted

Shambling along with nothing to say, the writers made their way onward.

Jayy flopped on his back, battering Dahvie's arm. Outside, the thick swamp of coulds were beginning to split, tattering at the edges, letting smears of light blue peek through. Dahvie still felt the sting of the haters, their poisonous rejection gnawing at his belly. Resentment fizzling beneath Dahvie's skin, he sprawled out across Jayy's stomach, crushing the breath out of his friend.  
"Ohmygod," Jayy snorted, "Hello Dahvie."

"I'm fuck'n bored." Dahvie muttered. A tiny glow of delight lit up in his chest as Jayy's slender hands reached up to run through Dahvie's hair, his fingernails massaging Dahvie's scalp. Jayy squirmed, wriggling Dahvie around to lay him properly across his chest.  
Palms cupping Dahvie's face, Jayy planted a kiss on Dahvie's cheek. "Poor babe."

Comforted, Dahvie snuggled closer. The ache of his injured ego dulled a little.


End file.
